An Unusual Comment
by GryffindorPrincess23
Summary: OTHERSIDERS: KC makes an unusual comment to Riley. Based off something I actually said to a guy.


**A/N: OMG this just totally came to me while I was writing my other story for the Othersiders. I actually said this to this guy Tyler a couple months ago, like in May or something…in front of like three other people too well they were my two best girl friends. Please review! Also no, I didn't make a move like KC does, I just added that because I love those KC/Riley moments.**

KC POV

It was seven in the morning and I was half asleep at Riley's kitchen table. We were driving to a location today and we had to take pictures and stuff. So we were all here at Riley's house SUPER early on a Saturday and I was not happy about it. Riley was still upstairs getting ready and I was sitting at the kitchen table with the others.

Sam was eating a granola bar, Jackie was doing something on her phone, and Zack…well he was asleep. Riley walked into the kitchen with damp hair fully dressed for the day. He sat down next to me after getting a piece of toast. I smelled something really good and it wasn't the breakfast that Riley's Mom made us before heading out to the store with Riley's Dad.

"Are you wearing cologne?" I asked Riley completely out of nowhere.

He looked surprised and Sam dropped his granola bar. "No I just showered," Riley replied picking up his piece of toast and taking a bite of it.

Jackie just gaped at me and Zack…was still asleep. "Oh well you smell good," I replied nonchalantly.

"Wait, what?" Riley asked me.

"I said you smell good. Is there something wrong with that statement?" I asked.

"No, I was just surprised is all," he replied.

"Weird," Jackie muttered. Sam just shook his head.

"Why it was a complement," I said.

"Well you usually don't say things like that to me," Riley said.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to tell you that you smell good every time you get out of the shower?" I shot back.

"Forget it, let's leave now," he said tapping Zack on the back of the head to wake him up. "Dude, let's go get in the car or go to the bathroom before we get onto the highway."

The three shot in different directions, each towards one of the bathrooms in the house.

"Can I use yours since they took the other ones?" I asked.

"As long as you don't touch anything fine," he replied and I ran up the stairs. I passed Jackie on my way to Riley's bathroom.

"I may buy a bottle of that for Sam, it does smell good…don't tell Riley I said that," Jackie whispered to me.

"Told you," I replied. I grabbed a pen and post it note off Riley's desk. I shut the door to his bathroom. I looked around and spotted his shampoo bottle sitting on the shelf next to the shower. I quickly copied down the name of the shampoo.

Two minutes later I was in the kitchen again. Zack was behind me on the stairs.

"To the car!" Zack said. The three of them raced to the car and I heard the door to the garage slam shut. Riley moved to go after them; I grabbed his shoulder and turned him towards me.

"What?" he asked. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself up onto him by wrapping my legs around his waist. I pressed my lips to his, was shocked but responded quickly. I broke away from him a minute later since I heard the car horn being pressed multiple times.

"God, you smell good," I said. "Now let's go do an investigation!"

"Yes ma'am," Riley growled and kissed me one last time. I dropped down from him and walked over to the garage door. I walked out to the car and climbed into the front seat, since we were driving to meet the crew halfway to the location.

"What took so long?" Sam asked.

"I had a little something to say to Riley," I replied smirking.

"Nope don't want to know," Zack said and Jackie laughed.

"Might just have to buy some of that to help out my situation," she said.

"Remember our game of unanswered questions from the other night?" I asked looking back at her.

"Yeah," Jackie said.

"I answered one and it was so much better than we thought," I said as Riley pulled out of the driveway.

"What about the second part of the question?" she asked.

"More research is needed to form a correct conclusion," I said looking over at Riley, who winked at me.


End file.
